A Ninja's Secret
by FlameNinjaofDarkFire
Summary: When Flame discovers an ancient scroll that tells of a Dark Fire amulet that could kill her, she must embark on a quest to find it without the others knowing. The problem is that the amulet is hidden in a small school which she must attend without the kids knowng she's a ninja to find the amulet. She must find it before an old Ninjago enemy rises.. Will she find friends on the way?
1. Chapter 1: A Hidden Message

**Hello! This is my second fan fiction and I'm excited to begin!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 1: A Hidden Message

Flame's POV

Midnight. The time I was most awake… I needed to find that scroll! Misako had told me there was a scroll that contained info on my element…and me.

I walked down the halls of Misako's scroll library until I reached the section for scrolls whose titles started with the letter 'D'.

I walked down the aisle, searching for the Dark Fire Ninja scroll.

Then I saw it. It called to me, asking me to read it.

I picked it up, and stuffed it in my ninja gi, hurrying back to my room.

I read all night, no one knew I had the scroll, and no one ever would.

Most of the information I read was stuff I already knew about my element and myself.

Then I reached a section about an amulet that held the power to destroy the Dark Fire Ninja if used correctly. If the Dark Fire Ninja had it, she must wear it around her neck for eternity, including after death. It would protect her and give her new powers which would be powerful enough to destroy Ninjago!

I had to find that amulet.

The scroll showed a map of where the amulet was hidden.

'_Great!' _I thought sarcastically. '_It's hidden in a school that I would have to attend to find it!' _I was annoyed because the school was in another dimension, meaning I would have to learn to read and write in their language.

But it was worth it to save my life.

The next day I awoke before everyone else, as always, and snuck into Sensei's room, grabbing some traveler's tea he had bought a long time ago to use against Lord Garmadon.

Walking to the middle of the training course, I created a portal with the tea to Earth, he dimension I would have to enter to save myself and the amulet.

Starting at the portal I thought, '_What if the portal doesn't let me back?' _It would I assured myself.

Grabbing my bags and Kindling, I walked through the portal to decide my destiny…


	2. Chapter 2: Where She's Gone,Nobody Knows

**Hai people!**

**Sorry it took so long to update..**

**I almost went insane for a little while because I heard about the new Ninjago 2015 sets and cartoon episodes.**

**Forgot to say that this story is based after Double Ninja, Double Life, my other fanfic and there are some spoilers. I will warn you about them though. Don't worry about not being able to see the warnings, I bet they will be loud and clear…**

**Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 2: Where she's gone, nobody knows...

Lloyd's Pov

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock echoed through mine and the ninja's room. While trying to shut it off, Kai rolled off the top bunk, Jay hit his head on the top bunk, Cole threw something at it and it just made it louder, annoying everyone even more as Zane just kept sleeping, he was a nindroid after all and couldn't hear in his sleep.

I just moaned, and then shot a glowing green orb at it, which finally shut it up.

We all got out of bed, and, after Cole woke up Zane, we walked to the kitchen so Zane could make breakfast.

He was making chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite.

When they were finished and Zane placed them on the table, Kai said, "Hey, where's Flame?"

Nya, who had come to the dining table around the same time as us, replied, "I have no idea. I mean, maybe she is at **(HUGE SPOILER FOR DOUBLE NINJA DOUBLE LIFE IF U DON'T LIKE SPOILERS DON'T READ THE REST OF THIS SENTENCE!) **her island with her friends."

The others shrugged and just ignored her absence for the rest of breakfast, deciding to just sit and enjoy their chocolate chip pancakes.

Nya's Pov

I walked out to the training course to train a little.

There was still no sign of Flame, which is getting a little weird.

When I made it to the training course, I froze in shock.

There was spilled tea in the center of the training area.

I walked over and examined it, still in shock. My prediction was right.

It was traveler's tea.

I fainted, not wanting to know why the tea was spilled…

Jay's Pov

"GUYS! COME QUICK!" I shouted to Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd.

Nya was lying unconscious in the middle of the training course with traveler's tea spilled around her.

When the guys came out they all gasped. Kai ran over and started freaking out.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? NYA IS DEAD! AHHHHHHH! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT HER!"

We all just stared at him until I broke the silence, "Kai she's not dead, she's just unconscious, and what's the whole thing about with you being nothing without her?" I asked, half teasing him, half being serious.

"Uhhh…it's nothing!" he said. I shrugged it off and looked back at Nya.

Her face was twisted in shock and confusion, as was mine.

If there was traveler's tea spilled, but Nya is still here and fainted…..maybe she found the tea and fainted! I concluded in my head.

"Guys! I think she found the tea and was shocked and confused as to why it is here, then fainted." I said to the others. They nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly Nya regained consciousness, "*GASP!* what happened?" She said, then looked up and saw me holding her. She relaxed and smiled.

"Did you guys see the tea?" she asked, becoming serious again. I nodded along with everyone else.

Nya sat up, leaning out of my arms. I was disappointed at first, it felt nice to hold her, but I quickly became more focused on what she was saying.

'_Wow! That girl recovers quickly!' _I thought to myself, staring dreamily at her.

"I think that Flame used traveler's tea to travel to another dimension!" Nya stated.

We all agreed and started to speculate on which dimension she went to.

"Well, I don't think she would have wanted to visit that dark place that Lord Garmadon once inhabited, which Sensei Wu almost died in trying to talk to him!" Kai said.

"Does the Underworld count as a dimension? If it does, I don't think she went there." Cole said.

No one could think of any other dimensions until I had an idea, "Isn't there that dimension called Earth where people look different from us, but are still human?"

"JAY! Stop being racist!" Nya scolded with a disappointed look on her face.

"I wasn't! I was stating a fact!" I whined.

"Jay is correct... There is a dimension known as Earth that is inhabited by humans ..." Zane said.

"Thank you, Zane!" I approved. Zane just smiled that quirky smile of his.

All of the other ninja looked at me with small smiles and Nya ran up and hugged me tightly. "You're a genius, Jay!" I glowed as bright as Glowy **(If you know who that is then review with your answer and you get to name the teachers at the school Flame attends!) ** with pride.

"No time for celebrations…we have to go after her!" Kai said.

"Why are you so protective of Flame?" I asked, clearly upsetting Kai.

"I'm just trying to keep our team together!" he replied, blushing and rubbing his neck while looking down.

We all decided to just smile and leave the subject for another conversation at another time.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, a red carpet? **(Do you know what episode that is from? If you know, comment the answer and if you get it right, you get to name the principal of the school Flame has to attend!) **Go find Sensei, get some traveler's tea and GET GOING!" Nya yelled at us with a huge grin on her face. We all smile and went to find Sensei Wu.

**Me/Flame because that's me: There's that chapter done!**

**Kai: Yep!**

**Me: WOAH! Where did you come from?**

**Kai: Uhhh….your keyboard?**

**Me: WHAT!? Wow, you really are a ninja…**

**Kai: *smiles proudly and puffs chest* so…did I impress you, Flame?**

**Me: *punches Kai in the face* No. Bad ninja! *throws Kai out the window* Well, now that that's over…**

**Cole: HAI! I LIKE CAKE!**

**Me: Please don't tell me you came from my keyboard as well…**

**Cole: YEP! *grins widely***

**Me: I hate you…but my friend Adurna loves you!**

**Cole: Uhhh….who's Adurna?**

**Adurna: ME! I LOVE YOU COLE! *fangirl squeal* MARRY ME! **

**Cole: Uhhh…can I go home now?  
>Adurna: NEVER! YOU MUST STAY WITH ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!<strong>

**Me: GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!**

**Zane: I am a harmless nindroid that…**

**Me: DON'T SAY THAT YOU CAME FROM MY KEYBOARD! I WILL KILL LLOYD AND DESTORY DESTINY!  
>Lloyd: Hey! *pouts*<strong>

**Zane: came from your keyboard…**

**Me: *goes angry kitty rage mode* RAAAAAHHH! *pulls out katana* COME HERE LLOYD! I HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW!**

**Lloyd: *Running as fast as he can* WHY ZANE!?**

**Jay: Hey guy – whoa… *sees me chasing Lloyd* did I interrupt something?  
>Me: *stops chasing Lloyd*<strong>

**Lloyd: Thank goodness...**

**Me: Jay…**

**Jay: Yes?**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Lloyd: Oh no...**

**Jay: Your keyboard…why?**

**Me: *starts chasing Lloyd again* RAAAAAHHHH! WHAT IS WITH YOU NINJA AND COMING FROM MY KEYBOARD!?**

**Jay: Oh…well… I'm going to leave now… *walks out slowly backwards***

**Dareth: Hello. I came from…**

**Me: *Stops chasing Lloyd again* WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Dareth: my dojo in Ninjago City…**

**Me: Oh…good**

**Dareth: which is in your keyboard**

**Me: WHAT!? HOW DOES THAT EVEN…? YOU KNOW WHAT…FORGET IT! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!**

***All ninja and Dareth leave***

**Me: I only allow Nya in here because she is awesome**

**Nya: In that case…Hai!**

**Me: Hai Nya! XD**

**Nya: I came from your keyboard.**

**Me: -_-**

**Check out Adurnaninjaofdarkwater's profile as well, she has good stories**

**Well! Thanks for reading chapter 2 and please review. (Especially if u wants to name the principal and/or teachers!)**

**Will the ninja find Flame or will she disappear forever?**

**And will the ninja ever leave Flame's keyboard?**

**Find out next time on A Ninja's Secret!**

**Garmadon: What secret? I liek secrets! Especially the ones from where I come from…your keyboard.**

**Me: WHY!? :( **


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Destiny

**Hello!**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

Chapter 3: Finding Destiny

Flame's POV

"OOF!" I landed face down on a sidewalk. I heard a bark and looked down to see Kindling lying flat on her stomach, her legs sprawled out on both sides of her. Standing up, Kindling by my side, I searched my surroundings, then looked down at my hands and saw…fingers! I'm definitely on Earth!

In front of me there was a medium sized house with a mailbox that read 'Laine Flicker' I wondered who this person could be as I walked up to the door and knocked. There was no one there, but the door opened for me, and I had a feeling this house was meant for me, and Laine Flicker was my name here on Earth, where apparently, Flame is an unusual name.

I explored the house and found a room that looked surprisingly like my room back at the monastery.

'_Destiny...' _I thought.

After exploring the house, which had a living room, kitchen, dining room, extra bedroom, two bathrooms, and a big open space, I walked out the front door and walked in the direction of the school. I could see it from the top floor window of my house. '_My house. I'll have to get used to that!'_

When I made it to the school Kindling barked, she saw other people.

I walked through the front door to the office so I could tell the principal I was a new student.

I stopped at the front desk and told the woman sitting there I was a new student. She looked at me with a fake smile plastered on her face and said, "Welcome to Bolden Public School!"

I gave my own fake smile then gave her my name, almost saying Flame but catching myself just in time, and asked what classroom and teacher I had. The woman, whose name I now knew to be Mrs. Coreys because of her nametag, told me my teacher was Mr. Primrose and he was in classroom 5A.

As I walked around the front desk to go out the door that leads to the classrooms, Mrs. Coreys saw Kindling and jumped in her seat, then started yelling for the principal and at me about, and I quote, "A GIANT BLACK BEAST THAT WORKS FOR THE FBI! THERE'RE HERE TO KILL US ALL! JUST AS I PREDICTED THE POLICE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!"

I thought to myself that she was probably insane or something as the principal showed up. He glared at Mrs. Corey for a few seconds until she stopped screaming, and then said to me, "Dogs are not allowed on the premises. Please escort your dog home, and then come back to class." I nodded vaguely and walked out the front door and sprinted home, Kindling in front of me the whole time.

When I made it home, I tied Kindling to a metal stake by her dog house and sprinted back to the school.

I made it to class in time, and by the end of the day, I had made a few friends in the group of boys, had made a good impression on my teacher by helping him with his sprained foot (apparently he sprained it while dancing!), but was disappointed because I hadn't found anything that might lead me to the amulet.

I had hoped it wouldn't take too long to find the amulet, but it seems destiny is against me at the moment.

The next day, my class had library and I had time to search for any information on the school's history, such as hidden chambers, secret locations, etc., etc. Destiny was on my side today! I found a book that held an entire history of how the school was built. I skimmed through the pages and eventually found some information on a mysterious man who came in during the construction of the school and paid a large amount of money to place a small box in some sort of crevice in the wall of one of the classrooms of the school. I assumed the man was Sensei Wu and inside the box was the amulet. The classroom the crevice is in, I have been told is inhabited by the meanest teacher in the school, Mrs. Superwunderschlafenfleisch. Students come out of her room beat up and crying. I've been told it's a wonder she hasn't been fired yet! The ones that come out of her room not beat up and/or crying, tell horror stories of what they've seen.

'_Luckily I'm a ninja and I'm tough, so I can take a beating.' _ I thought to myself.

Feeling good about myself, I put away the history book and took out a book about Ninjago. I knew people here thought the ninja and I were just a TV show and kids' toy. Little did they know how real we are!

When library was over, so was school. I knew what I had to do. I had to sneak into Mrs. Superwundershlafenfleisch's room after school hours and find that crevice in the wall. This couldn't be too hard…I am a ninja after all!

Later, when school was over, I snuck behind the portables to the one on the very corner. That is Mrs. Superwundershlafenfleisch's room. As I approached the door, I realized it was locked.

'_How could have been so stupid! Of course she locks her door!'_

Thankfully, and in a very movie-like, and corny manner, a paper clip was conveniently lying on the ground by the door. I picked it up and unlocked the door, slinking inside, straight against the wall the entire time. Once I was fully inside, I shut the door, made sure to pull down the blackout curtains, and then turn the light on.

I started to search the wall for any pits or dents of any sort.

Suddenly, I heard a click and my finger went farther into the wall. I had just processed what happened, when the wall folded in on itself and I fell into the abyss of blackness.

**Yay! This took me so long because I went on vacation and had to leave my laptop at home! **** Well at least it's done now! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! For New Year's I had an awesome nerf gun and ninjas party. I don't know how I didn't hear about it until now, but December 5 is worldwide ninja day!**

**Kai: Yes! A whole day to celebrate ME!**

**Me: Kai, it's not just about you! It's about ALL the ninja in the world!**

**Kai: Ninjas, not ninja.**

**Me: What?**

**Kai: The plural form is ninjas, not ninja.**

**Me: Oh no… are we really getting into this conversation?**

**Kai: *Crosses arms and sticks nose in the air* Yes. Yes we are. Because I'm right!**

**Me: No Kai. You are not.**

**Kai: Yes I am!**

**Me: OH GO CHECK THE DICTIONARY ALREADY!**

**Kai: *Cowers in the corner* O-ok. *Scampers off to get a dictionary***

**Me: Well, now that that's over…**

**Garmadon: What secret!? What secret!?**

**Me: GARMADON! WE DISCUSSED THIS! THERE IS NO SECRET!**

**Garmadon: I know we discussed it…but the title literally has the word 'secret' in it!**

**Me: It's just a title. Read the story ya dum dum!**

**Garmadon: *Hangs head and walks away slowly* Ok…**

**Me: Well then… Thank you for reading and please review! **

**-Flame and Kindling OUT**


End file.
